User blog:Zennyu/Zelathon Global Exclusive Unit Series: Zelathonian Guardians
Zelathon Unit Batch Update: Zelathonian Guardians Now with The Royals out of the way, we move on the Guardians of our sacred land. Stay tuned as Kaiyasa (Fire), Iorek (Light), and Serafin (Dark), take on their treacherous voyages to save Zelathon from it's dark and malevolent forces!! 'Name: Flaming Tutelary Kaiyasa' LS: Grace of A Guardian__ '70% boost to HP, Def, hugely boost Def to remaining units after intended KO attack & hugely boost Atk when Sparks have exceeded a certain amount, slight HP absorption when attacked & adds Def ignoring effect to Atk 400% Def after KO attack & 350% Atk after 20 Sparks, 4000-5000 HP deals 15%-20% damage '''ES: Courageous Protector__ '''High boost in HC effectiveness, adds Fire Barrier activation effect to SBB & nullifies negation of Leader's LS effect, boost shield damage mitigation & boost BB gauge when guarding ''60% boost to HC effectiveness, activates 5000 HP, 10% shield damage mitigation, Fills 2-3 BC & 10% Guard mitigation 'BB: Scarlet Blaze Torch__ '''12 combo Fire Atk, boost own BB Atk for 1 turn & considerably boost Def for 1 turn, spark damage slightly boost HC efficacy for 1 turn, damage reduction to Dark, Light types 250% BB Atk & 140% Def, 40% HC efficacy, 20% reduction '''SBB: Nekhbet Guardian's Rampage__ '''19 combo powerful Fire Atk, considerably boost Def, Rec for 1 turn & probable Atk, Def reduction for 2 turns, boost fire elemental damage for 3 turns & huge damage reduction to Dark, Light types ''150% Def, Rec & 50% chance to reduce 50% of enemy's Atk, Def, 400% elemental damage, 40% reduction '''UBB: Radiant Liberty Flame__ '''28 combo massive Fire Atk, greatly boost BB Atk for 3 turns & considerably boost Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, spark damage greatly boost HC efficacy for 3 turns, Atk, Def reduction for 3 turns, restores HP for 5 turns & enormous damage reduction to Dark, Light types 600% BB Atk & 250% Atk, Def, Rec, 75% HC efficacy, 70% Atk, Def reduction & 80% reduction '''Trivia, Additional Information & Notes* *A Tutelary ''is a person serving as a patron, guardian, or protector *''Nekhbet ''is an Egyptian tutelary deity who is depicted as a vulture goddess 'Name: Helix Nebula Iorek' '''LS: Five Nebula's Victory__ '''50% boost to all parameters when 5 elements or more are present, 120% boost to Def, 30% boost to HP & deals extra elemental damage to extra hit amounts, boost Fire, Light, and Dark Atk when BC collection has exceeded a certain amount, boost EXP gained 150% extra elemental damage & 80% boost to mentioned elements, 15% boost to EXP gained '''ES: Brave Spirit of Kronos__ '''Greatly boost BC & Karma drop rate during Spark, hugely boost critical hit damage when BB gauge is full ''50% boost to BC drop rate every 5 Sparks & 150% Crit BB: Lucidum Aquarius__ '17 combo Light Atk, boost BC efficacy & Atk for 1 turn, boost BB gauge & adds elemental damage reduction to Atk, breaks defense of foes for 1 turn ''170% Atk & 40% BC efficacy, 10% reduction for 3 turns, Fills 4 BC 'SBB: Caelus Claymore__ '''24 combo powerful Light Atk, greatly boost Atk for 1 turn, spark damage greatly boost BC efficacy for 1 turn & boost light elemental damage for 3 turns, boost Atk relative to HP for 1 turn & probable 1 turn Atk reduction ''250% Atk & 10% BC efficacy every spark, 0.5% boost per 1% HP remaining, 40% chance to reduce 40% of enemy's Atk instantly, 400% elemental damage '''UBB: Eclipse__ '''32 combo massive Light Atk, additional 11 combo random massive Light Atk, hugely boost Atk for 3 turns & greatly boost BC efficacy for 3 turns & greatly boost Atk relative to HP for 3 turns & boost elemental damage reduction added to Atk, huge 2 turn Atk reduction & considerably raises normal hit amount ''350% Atk & 100% BC efficacy, 1% boost per 1% HP remaining, 20% reduction for 5 turns & 70% Atk reduction, ''Adds +2 hit each hit count '''Trivia, Additional Information & Notes* *The Helix Nebula ''is the largest and brightest planetary nebula in the constellation ''Aquarius. 'Unit Lore:' After discovering the girl's name, Ivris, ''aside from her overwhelming beauty, Iorek had to find some reason why she'd been slain. Using his sacred power, he ressurrected her from her life-long slumber. Realizing she was amongst the living once again, Ivris started to panic and as soon as she saw him told him that a deadly force named the God Army was out to kill her and her other remaining allies along with her master. With this intel, Iorek would gather a prodigious amount of army troops, in hope of stopping the God Army's plan. Although with a few amount of his army troops remainig, he and Ivris were victorious. With a joyous heart, Ivris said," Thanks for saving my life", as they both shared a passionate kiss. '''Name: Conquering Goddess Serafin' LS: Eternal Battling Soul__ '60% boost to HP, Atk & 120% boost to Spark damage, boost BC fill rate & spark damage boost BB gauge, adds Fire, Light damage reduction to Atk for 3 turns, boost resistance against 1 KO status, adds huge 1 turn Atk reduction to BB/ SBB ''50% boost BC fill rate, Fills 2-3 BC per Spark % 10% element mitigation, 20% chance to survive KO attack & reduces Enemy's Atk by 50% 'ES: Prayer of Nekhbet's Protection__ '''10% boost to all parameters of Dark, Light, and Fire types, negates all status ailments & boost Atk relative to Def ''70% Atk, Def 'BB: Dynasty Blade__ '''13 combo Dark Atk on a single foe, boost spark damage for 1 turn, negates all status ailments & slightly boost resistance against 1 KO attack, spark damage boost HC efficacy for 1 turn ''130% Spark, 20% chance to survive 1 KO attack & 15% HC efficacy per Spark 'SBB: Meritamen's Conquer Blade__ '''19 combo powerful Dark Atk, hugely boost spark damage for 1 turn & boost spark reduction for 3 turns, spark damage slightly reduces damage taken, adds probable powerful Spark critical effect for 3 turns & boost dark elemental damage for 3 turns ''250% Spark & 25% Spark mitigation, 10% reduction per 2 Sparks, 50% chance Sparks deals 75% extra damage & 400% elemental damage 'UBB: Triumphant Glory Blade__ '''27 combo massive Dark and Fire Atk, enormously boost spark damage for 3 turns, negates and cures all status ailments, adds probable powerful Spark critical effect to Atk for 3 turns & spark damage restores HP for 3 turns, greatly boost resistance against 2 KO attacks ''360% Spark & heals 500-600, 50% chance Sparks deal 125% extra damage & 40% chance to survive 2 KOs '''Unit Lore: One of the 18 Guardians of the Nekhbet Warriors Guild who battled an unconquerable ''beast. Some say it was a sight to behold seeing the skilled 8-year old with her almighty blade fight her many vicious opponents at once. Though citizens of Tenebria were unsure that such power & greatness were held in the very hands of a child, it was true in fact. Then, the powerful Serafin turned 18, and it was then she joined the Nekhbet Warriors Guild Alliance and became best friends with ''Kaiyasa. ''When the Guild had become a big part in Zelathon's resistance system, Serafin decided to visit her family, which wasn't so ordinary. Serafin's family was of nobles, army commanders, and generals. She was unhappy coming home to here that a "beast" appearing at their door saying he would battle her hearing she was a master of her skills, and if not he would destroy her family and extinguish the reign of her bloodline. Serafin first declined, but soon had to face her fate. When finally standing face-to-face with the beast, Serafin was said to feel a new power in her blade. '''Alright y'all, this is it for Zelathon, stay tuned for more!!!!' Category:Blog posts